


Family Breakdown

by Small_Hobbit



Category: King Lear - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sedoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lear and Gloucester compare their families





	Family Breakdown

Three daughters of mine

Two said they loved me, but lied

The third spoke truth I heard not

 

Two sons were gi’en me

One true, loyal, rejected

His brother a base trickster

 


End file.
